Some optical disk standards have a permanent clock reference structure formed continuously along servo tracks. This clock reference structure provides a clock reference signal that is generated by an optical transducer as the clock reference structure passes by the optical transducer as the optical disk rotates. One such optical disk standard is called DVD+RW. DVD+RW is specified by the European Computer Manufacturers Association (ECMA) in several standards and draft standards. Many of these standards and draft standards are available at http://www.ecma.ch or by ordering them from ECMA, 114 Rue du Rhône, CH-1024 Geneva, Switzerland. One such draft standard is titles “120 mm ReWriteable DVD (DVD+RW) Capcity: 4.7 Gbytes and 9.4 Gbytes” dated February 1999 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
This draft standard specifies that the rewriteable area contain a phase modulated deviation from the nominal centreline called wobble. This wobble provides a permanent clock reference structure and also contains addressing information called Address-in-Pregroove or ADIP. The ADIP data is placed on the track using bi-phase shift keying (BPSK). In other words, a “0” is represented on the disk by a wobble with a first phase angle and a “1” is represented on the disk by a wobble that is 180° different from that first phase angle. The transitions between these two phases are called wobble inversions.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a means of detecting wobble inversions. This means should have good noise immunity and not be sensitive to low frequency shifts of the wobble signal. This means should also be inexpensive to produce and require as little circuitry as possible.